The Faculty Development and Training Core has as its primary function the recruitment of minority faculty (college or high school level) and students into oral health research. In order to achieve this goal, potential minority faculty will be identified through a networking system, and, depending on interest, either linked immediately with a research project, or added to the Core Registry for future participation. Minority dental students will be attracted to the NIDR's Short-Term Training Program, headed by Dr. John Rugh; where minority undergraduate students will be found in many MARC and MBRS programs in South Texas colleges and universities, and minority high school students will be enlisted from Minority High School Students Research Apprentice Programs. Other goals of this Core will be to: identify independent investigators from minority institutions wishing to engage in oral health research, aid funded UHTSCSA researchers in applying for Minority Training Supplements, and identify funding mechanisms to support minority student training. Another important activity of the Core will be to host or co-host meetings which will address the oral health problems of minorities in South Texas and ways to solve them through oral research and oral research training. This Core will be directed by Dr. Franklin Garcia-Godoy, who has an extensive background for these endeavors.